Crushing Waves
by Books Favorite Girl
Summary: Story about a Slytherin girl who isn't like the rest. She secretly helps the Golden Trio with their missions but takes no credit and in doing so Draco falls for the her. Harry begins to wonder if it really is just magic or if its too coincidental for someone to be helping them and he meets a girl he cant help but like. And so begins the battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Okay so sadly I don't own any of the characters and this is something I dreamed up so go easy on me please! This is also the first ever story I have written so I am totally open to writing suggestions and there are definitely things that probably need changed but I won't do that till after I have finished it. I'm just trying to make sure its finished. Also I am using descriptions from the book and movies in the Potter universe because I want this story to be kind of the background scenes to what's happening there with either some minor or big changes...**

 **So it's going to be a series of hopefully one shots that eventually fall into one full plot..**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Write a comment, share, like, whatever I don't really know what to write here either... x)**

He couldn't stop himself even if he tried. He couldn't see or hear anyone but feel the anger radiating off of himself as if he was getting stung by a thousand wasps. He could no longer feel his mother's hands digging into his arm or his father's heavy hand on his shoulder. All he could see beyond the red in the corner of his eyes was him, touching her. Moving his lips so close to her ear, saying something but he couldn't make it out for the life of him. Just to see his hands over her waists where his used to be, his gray, long disgusting fingers caressing her cheek and that look in his eye… _that look_ … involuntarily, he squeezed his fist so hard he drew blood from his nails digging into his skin. He couldn't hear or see beyond the complete horror in her eyes and the utter disgust she felt as that monster's hand touched her face.

Then her fear.

The fear he could see deep in her eyes had him tearing up, as if almost he could taste it bitterly on his tongue and he wanted nothing more than to be there with her. To hold her in her arms and let her know everything was going to be alright, that he was there, and nothing would ever hurt her again. But he couldn't, his own fear trapping him in his bones and heart from doing anything, leaving him to feel the numbness he welcomely embraced. He hated it and again the cycle of anger, despair, fear, numbness and rage began again.

He couldn't imagine what _he_ was thinking, knowing he felt the same way and yet was jealous that he wasn't here to see this. He may have hated the very sight of that shaggy hair and everything that he stood for very much, but he never knew truly knew how insignificant that hate was till he was standing here right now, looking into those slimy red eyes. He wished he could do more than just stare at her and feel less powerless. He wanted to do something more and yet knew if he moved even a step more he would be dead, and she would suffer more making it worse for them both. He could only glance at the shaggy head hanging limply from Hagrid's arms and couldn't help but wished they were in different places only because he was possibly the only other person to understand this feeling and yet Draco knew that he would be doing so much more to help her right now. He could do something about this powerlessness and have the courage to stand up to the monster touching her now. And just as he didn't think it could get any worse, the snake began to lower his head closer to hers.

 _No…he wouldn't_ he thought as he turned to look at his mother and fathers face and saw the resolve and disgust in their eyes.

 _He couldn't…he shouldn't!_ Looking to anyone…. _please someone stop him_ as he saw the hand that was on her waist slowly make its way up to her throat as she tried to pull away, gripping her tightly.

 _Someone must stop this, I must stop this_ he thought as he moved forward. But as soon as he took a couple of steps forward, his mother and fathers hands held him tight. _No…merlin no..._ He tired shaking their hands off and the more he pushed the more they held him tightly. A couple of masks turned to look as he started pushing harder, never looking away from what was in front of him. Surprised a couple of them moved out of his way, eager to see their masters reaction to him, when finally, she looked at him. _Merlin her eyes_ , it hurt to know that he understood them so much. The tears in her eyes said so much and he couldn't help himself anymore. Draco's parents finally let him go and he was pushing through the crowd not caring anymore what anyone thought, moving forward faster, his hand, gripping his wand before he even knew it.

As quick and as loud thunder cracking the snake turned his head and he never hated himself more for freezing. He couldn't believe it but a fear he had never seen before entered her eyes as the snake looked him up and down with a sudden realization dawning upon him that made him scowl. He had never seen him scowl before and that thought alone told him how much danger he was, but he didn't care as long as he could get her away. He needed to get her away and he didn't care what it took he thought as he stood up straighter accepting his fate and staring the snake straight in his eye. The snake, looking between the both began to slowly smile, that smile feared by all.

"Nagini," he called.

"No.." she begged.

"Shut up," he said as he tightened his hand on her throat.

"Nagini…feed." and just like that, everyone standing around him drew away from him as quickly as possible as a gigantic snake slithered toward him.

"Run!" she squeaked but he couldn't move. He saw his end and couldn't tell if he was ready or not, so he was glued to the ground in fear.

"Draco no!" his mother cried a few people behind him. The snake slivered forward closer to him and he lifted his wand slowly knowing it was useless but still trying.

"DRACO RUN," she yelled but it was useless. Time slowed down he saw the snake jump forward and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

As she stared out of the window of the moving train she couldn't help the small feeling of calm wash over her as she stared at the beautiful scenery pass her by, full of cows and sheep. For a moment, it helped calm her shaking hands and she wished she had just stayed there instead of insisting to come on the train with everyone else. But she knew it was for the best, not wanting to stand out from the crowd. Looking at the fields and lanes fly past she couldn't help but bitterly laugh at that thought. Her two different colored eyes meant everyone looked at her no matter how much she tried to slouch. Thankfully, on the train she was able to find an empty cart, preferring to be alone. A small part of her wished that someone was sitting across from her as she heard the laughter and saw kids running past her in the corridor.

"Anything from the cart dear?" a smiling woman said as she slid back the door.

"Oh yes please." She said sliding off from her seat as she walked over to the cart to glaze at all the sweets it held. Just as she was reaching for a Chocolate Frog, someone fell into her causing her to fall into the cart dropping a bunch of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Some Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and Licorice Wands even ended up falling on the other side of cart.

"Whoops sorry about that." A boy said laughing grabbing her shoulder and hand to try to help her stand back up straight.

"It fine." She said bitterly removing his hand from her shoulder and immediately going back to the floor to pick up the candies that had fallen from the cart.

"Okay…I guess I'll help." The boy said as he moved to the other side of the cart to pick up some of the fallen Cauldron Cakes and Licorice Wands.

Standing up to put back the last Chocolate Frog, she stared at the small boy standing across from her clumsily stacking the candy boxes and inwardly smiled at his dorky brown hair. He had hooded eyes and small lips with a slightly button nose with brown eyes to match his hair. She didn't realize he had been looking at her as well till a look of amazement came over his face.

"Woooh your eyes!" he exclaimed reaching his hand out to move her hair more out of her face. She involuntarily flinched, and he pulled his away. Seeing the surprised and hurt look on his face she knew it was time to just walk away. Without saying anything more she nodded to the lady pushing the cart, walked back into her compartment, closed the door, locked it and sat back at the window turning her back hoping he wouldn't say anything more and they would both just go away.

A little taken aback, he had never met someone so cold in his life he smirked and shook his head at the lady as she lightly gestured to the cart. Moving closer to the wall to give her room, the cart wheeled past him and he stared into the compartment wondering how she was able to find one with no one in it. As she heard the clattering away she let out a sigh of relief moving her hands into her hair. Looking into the window she stared at her greenish eye and frowned. She rubbed her fingers in her scalp letting her curly hair fall over her eye till a good chuck of it cover it. She then smiled feeling safe again. The boy watching this whole exchange inwardly smiled and outwardly smirked, turning around on his heel as he headed back down to his cart as the sky outside looked purple and the train felt slower than before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her stepdad had told her to keep to herself which she couldn't help but inwardly laugh, as if that has ever been the easiest thing for her. Even though everyone was already getting off the train she waited a little bit longer, giving many of the kids the chance to pair off and already head to the castle in the boats, so she could hopefully be alone with her stepdad. He was one of the teachers forced to chaperone the kids back to the castle. Thinking it was enough time she sent one last glance to her black and white owl as she finally walked from the compartment to the corridor and out the train. As she walked off her couldn't help but notice the pale blond head that nearly shone in the night, instantly causing her to irrationally panic. _Stupid_ she thought, _of course he isn't here_. Reminding herself to calm down she glanced up again to see the boy with platinum blond hair and a pale, pointed sneering face… _he looks like him_ she thought. She then noticed him talking to the other kids their age, a couple of them thickset and mean looking as if they were his body guards making her want to laugh slightly.

As the throng of kids cleared she realized that it was just him a couple of boys left from everyone else. Not wanting to stand out being the only girl, she tried to walk away before any of them noticed they weren't alone anymore. Sadly, it was not to be, as a boy with a pudgy, mean scowl turned to look and stare at her intently. She knew he couldn't help it, but she slouched more hoping to hide more of her face and walk away quickly hoping to get away before he said anything. Knowing he wouldn't be able to stand not being the center of attention, she tried to walk quicker, but too late, he noticed his goon no longer paying attention to him and saw where he was looking at the girl walking away quickly. _This ought to be fun_ , he thought as he began walking quickly to catch up with her.

"Hey," he called out, but she refused to turn around. _What the heck_ he thought.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" He called louder looking at the others as they all began to stare at her.

"What wrong with her?" someone said.

"I don't know…rude ain't she?"

"Shall we go teach her a lesson?" someone else said.

 _Perfect_ he thought. This just caused her to walk quicker, almost running down to the lake now. Irritated, he began to chase after her, picking up a rock and throwing it at her hoping it would at least get her to stop and yell at him or maybe even trip her. Of course, the rest of the boys began to join in and soon it was a game of throwing rocks at her back and seeing how many could hit her causing her to straighten her back in pain. As they reached a steeper slope she was forced slow down and being short didn't help enough already till finally a rock hit her square on her head causing her to fall and tumble down the rest of the hill and making the boys laugh immensely. This gave them just enough time to catch up to her just as she was standing back up ready to run again.

"Got you," he sung mockingly as he pushed her into two boys standing in front of her. They caught her and spun her back around to face him and held her shoulder and upper arms to keep her from moving. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Why it's a good thing I caught you, so I can teach you a lesson or two now boys anyone have any twigs for this bird nest?" he asked causing them to snicker as he gestured to her hair. Even thought he had caught her she still refused to look at him, bowing her head which both annoyed and made him deepen his smirk. "Rude as, ever aren't you? Don't you know its impolite to not look at people when they are speaking to you…you…filthy –" He had begun sneering, slightly bending lower to her face wanting to show her how ugly she was to him but stopping midway as she suddenly lifted her hitting him straight on his head. "What the - you clumsy oaf!" he yelled as he started rubbing his head.

He was about to say more when he saw the look of pure anger on her face that unnerved him. No one had ever looked at him like that. He was Draco Malfoy. Everyone was either scared of him or found him to be quite handsome. He was about to say something more when he realized staring more at her face he felt like he knew this girl…as if from a dream or from a faraway place, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It must have been a good five minutes of staring at her before he realized the other boys were looking at him funny for staring at this girl so long, so he huffed to clear his throat. "Well –"

"Well what, Mr. Malfoy?" a voice said behind him. He turned around to see his godfather, or more well known as Professor Snape, looking down at them with his famous sneer with utter annoyance and disgust. "May I suggest the rest of you board the boats as you were told to do?" he said looking at the rest of the boys. Without hesitation they all hurried off leaving just him, the girl and the professor standing alone on the dirt. "Getting into trouble already I see Mr. Malfoy?" he asked in annoyance.

Not even fazed by his uncle, he sheepishly said "Just having a little fun, aren't we?" he jokingly said swinging his arm around the girl.

He was about to threaten her to agree with her name when he remembered he didn't know her name. He still glared at her all the same hoping it was enough to send the message. All the smugness he held left the moment he finally saw the trail of blood running down the left side of her face hidden underneath her hair. She didn't even look at him or bother to stop the bleeding but instead just slowly walked to the professor and grabbed onto one of his robes bowing her head close but not enough to lay her head on him… _merlin's beard_ he thought shocked that anyone had the gall to touch his cold and aloof godfather so openly. He didn't think he would ever let anyone and he couldn't help the pang of jealously he felt as his godfather stared back at him daring him to say anything more.

"Mr. Malfoy," he again asked calmly, "What happened here?"

"Nothing." he shot back, now defensive. "I'm supposed to be on the boat right now anyway, right?" he said glumly still looking at her hand holding onto his godfather's robe. Looking at his godfather one last time in disbelief and slight betrayal, he turned and walked away tucking his hands into his robes.

"Are you alright?" he had asked raising his hand to move the hair out her face and check on where she was cut once he knew the boy was out of the clearing.

"Yes." she said void of emotion. With a flick of his wand the bleeding was cleaned off and she felt a bandage tighten on the top of her head. She then with one had used her nest of hair to try to cover it and kept the other holding onto his robe.

"It's going to be fine." he said, "He won't recognize you and before you know it you will be graduating top of your classes and we'll be traveling the world and it will just be me and you." he said putting one hand on top of her head and the other on her back giving her a loose hug to hopefully stop her slight shaking.

"I know I was just hoping he would never see me and now he has," she said.

"And he will forget you." he said, "Now come on, you're in the boat with the rest of the teachers," he said walking forward knowing she would still be holding onto his robe. She didn't finally let go till they finally walked onto the dock.


	3. Chapter 2

Staring up at the huge castle from the water with its many turrets and towers, she couldn't help but smile feeling somewhat less homesick than before. For many of the other students, it was an amazing sight to behold, perched atop a high mountain with its windows sparkling in the starry sky as if from a fairy tale, it held an exciting future ahead of them but to her she was happy to be back to a place she felt safe. The air felt cleaner here and she couldn't help the feeling of innocence coursing through her as she closed her eyes and savored the feeling of protection she felt here.

As their boat reached a cliff; professor Snape quietly warned her "Head down," in which he lightly pushed on her shoulder as the water carried them through a curtain of ivy that hide a wide opening in the cliff face. They were taken along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached an underground harbor where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Being careful to get off the boat quietly and quickly before anyone could notice her with the teachers she ran slightly ahead to catch up with the first years in her group walking through the smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle, hoping to blend in with the big crowd before any of the older students noticed she had been away from the first year's group. Walking up a flight of stone steps, the students began to crowd around a huge, oak front door she began to feel nervous knowing what was to come as soon as they entered the great hall.

The half giant known as Hagrid raised his fist and knocked three times on the castle door. It swung open revealing a familiar tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes that stood there. She had a very stern face to immediately let everyone know she was not someone to be crossed with.

"The firs' 'ears, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide revealing an entrance hall with stone walls, lit with flaming torches and ceiling so high it was impossible to make out and a magnificent marble staircase facing them that led to upper floors. Following the professor across the flagged stone floor, she felt anxious hearing the drone of hundred of voices from a doorway to the right. Professor McGonagall still led them into a small empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said "Now in just a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your Houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." she said finally walking away from the group of students. Laila tried to sneak forward then wanted to be close to the front to get the ceremony over with and yet not wanting to be one of the first people chosen.

"It's true then," she heard a boy say. "What they are saying on the train." Without bothering to look ahead of her, she knew who was speaking from the entitlement in his voice. "Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts." At this she finally looked up as the hushed whispers of, "Harry Potter" ran through the crowd. She had heard stories, just like everyone else of the boy-who-lived and was surprised to know he was in the same year as her. "This is Crabbe, Goyle and I'm Malfoy," he said causing her to inwardly shudder. "Draco Malfoy." He said proudly. At this a red-haired boy gave a slight cough, hiding a snigger. "Do you think my names funny do you?" He asked menacingly. "No need to ask yours. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held his out to shake a shaggy haired boy a couple of people ahead of her. At this she couldn't help the smile and giggle that formed on her face thinking of all the irony he had just put into that one sentence. But the boy didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." He said coolly, causing her to have another giggle at realized that was Draco's probably first attempt to making a friend and he was blown off. He didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks but before he could retaliate, Professor McGonagall came back tapping him on the shoulder with a parchment of paper making her want to laugh some more. She covered her mouth to hopefully hid her smile from anyone who would notice but her hand just drew the eye movement of Draco causing him to give her a puzzled and mean glare that clearly asking her who did she think she was.

Instantly, she stopped smiling and looked forward as if she hadn't done nothing at all. "Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Feeling stiff as a board, she got into line behind a girl with bushy brown hair and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Hundreds of faces were staring at them looking like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. To avoid her shaking hands, she began to grip her robes knowing that they were all silent staring at the first years and soon there would be a moment when all those eyes would be on her.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in A, Hogwarts history." she the girl in front of her whisper to a girl next to her.

As they reached the front, Professor McGonagall silently paced a four-legged stool in front of them with a pointed wizard's hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. As the hat twitched, she felt a little bit excited, hearing about the hat from her stepdad before and knowing it was quite intrusive. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and began to sing. While it was singing, she looked toward the figure at the end of the table hoping with one glance he would see how nervous she felt knowing what was to come and dreading the moment entirely. All he could give her was slight nod of the head as the Great Hall erupted into applause as the hat finished its song and she realized she hadn't heard any of it. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" _darn_ , she thought, _they aren't just going in a line_ , as a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right to them cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at that table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to the first girl.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. Knowing her name would be called soon, she began to stare up at the at the Great Halls sky, finding it hard to believe it was a ceiling at all and it didn't simply open to the heavens.

"Blackwood, Leila!" she hadn't heard her name as she was staring so intently at a candle in the sky, wondering how the wax never fell and how the Great Hall wasn't littered with wax droplets.

"LEILA!" McGonagall called louder. "Oh shoot." She had realized too late she had been called twice now and everyone was awkwardly quiet. Shaking from putting herself more on the spot than already, she slowly walked forward slouched more than ever, embarrassed that she had to be called twice than everybody else. As she reached the stool with the hat she reached for it, then hesitated for a moment. The last thing she saw before picking it up and finally putting it over the top of her head was a pair of round glasses as she met the black inside of the hat. It was cold somehow and surprisingly light which put her off for some reason.

"How odd…many conflicting traits," it said. "Talented, bright…. A sense of moral justice yet cunning and wise…but there is something fighting inside of you… such potential to be courageous and a sense of dread of ever hurting anyone…yes you could be great…ambitious, intelligent, determined…I guess that leaves SLYTHERIN!" it called out. Walking just a little taller she went over to the long table on the far-right side of the table. Smiling slightly as some patted her on her back and welcome her hoping that the attention would finally be off her.

"Brocklehurts, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became the second Slytherin after her and she clapped along with the others as the girl moved from the stool and sat across from her. She lightly nodded to her and turned back around to see the rest of the students being called to different houses.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She noticed that it didn't take as long for the hat to decide for some people as it did with her and she wondered if anyone noticed then the hat taking too long to decided which house to put her in with her.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy haired girl almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Her big smile and bushy hair that bounced back after the hat was taken off her head gave her some solidarity that she wasn't the only one who had unmanageable hair.

"Malfoy, Draco!" was called next as he swaggered forward to the stool. The hat barely touched his head before it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" and she cringed. He confidently walked over to join his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. While everyone else continued paying attention to the kids sitting down she took this chance to try to see the boy who lived for herself, curious just as anyone to know what he looked like.

"Potter, Harry!"

As a boy with shaggy hair and thick rimmed round glasses, walked forward the hall broke into little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

As she glanced around the table, a couple of them sneered, including the Draco Malfoy and she couldn't understand why. As he sat down and pulled the hat over his head. As she stared at him more, he started scrunching his eyes and moving his lips and laughed knowing she went through the same experience. Finally, it called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Great Hall erupted into the biggest cheer. She rolled her eyes knowing he was just another boy and turned around to stare at the silverware in front of her no longer caring to hear or see the rest of the names as there were only four more students left.

"Zabini, Blaise," was made Slytherin and at that Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away. The dark-skinned boy ended up taking the last seat at the Slytherin table which was two people across from her. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!

Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Let the feast, begin!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped, cheered and smiled at his eccentric demeanor.

With the wave of his hand the dishes in front of her piled with food. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamp chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and one of her favorite, peppermint humbugs. Without a second thought everyone began grabbing the food as she too joined in on the feast and smiled looking at the rest of the table began talking and laughing with each other.

"Hi! I'm Melaine!" a white girl with long brown eyes and brown eyes said next to her as she ate some steak, "Melanie Moore."

"Hi." Laila said a little bit curtly. Her plan wasn't to make friends here. She just wanted to get her education in then get out as quickly as possible.

"And what's yours?"

"Laila."

"Laila what?"

"Laila Blackwood."

"How are the peppermint humbugs? I've never been a fan of peppermint. I thought it made everything else taste weird."

"mmm…that's interesting." She said staring down at her food feeling less hungry now. Melanie kept staring at her more, expecting her to try to be nicer but as soon as she started moving her peas around her plate glumly she understood this girl wanted to be left alone. It was understandable being in Slytherin, either people preferred to be alone or they had 'subjects'. Feeling slightly relieved that the girl was slowly staring at her less, she let go of her fork to play with a frayed end of her sleeve from her robe wanting dinner to be over with now.

"Don't mind her sweetie, she's just shy." As a boy across from her smirked. She was a little shocked that a stranger was remarking on her behalf, she threw him an annoyed glance as she recognized him as the boy who fell into her on the train.

"You didn't give me a chance to properly introduce myself on the train. I'm Blake Ormarr." He said proudly, lazy pointing one finger to his chest.

"Ormarr?" the girl next to her said turning back around to join in.

"Yeah." He said smirking at Laila once again. "My older brother once said it meant _snake army_." He said raising his arms in a spooky way over Laila. She gave him a look of disbelief and shook her head, as she was so absent-minded as to not realize had had ended up in her house, let alone sitting across from her.

However, the girl next to her was hooked, "Wow! That's so cool!" Melanie said.

"Yup. You know what's even cooler?" Blake questioned.

"What?" Melanie asked eagerly.

"The girl sitting right next to you," he said mischievously. "She has two different colored eyes."

Laila hated him immediately.

"What?!" Melanie almost screamed causing a couple of people to jump as well. "Let me see! I wanna see! What color is it? How did it happen? Were you naturally born like that?"

People began to turn to see what the young girl was getting so excited over causing Laila to irrationally panic.

"Shhhh!" she begged the girl putting her hand to her lips and trying to grab the girl's shoulder to keep her from jumping up and down anymore.

"Is that why your bangs are so in your face? You don't want anyone to know? You know that just makes you look more suspicious. No one in the Slytherin house would dare to look as untidy as you do."

At this Laila glared at her menacingly, feeling insulted and thrown into the spotlight. Angrily she threw the hair from her face to let the girl finally see her other eye and to show her she was mad, but the girl didn't care.

"Wow! Its green! That's so cool!" Melanie said as she suddenly grabbed Laila face in both her hands to get a closer look at her eye. "That so funny too! Green is our house color and your eye IS green!"

"Yeah I know! Just like I planned it!" she said in her most sarcastic voice possible slapping Melanie's hands away from her face

"Ow!" Melanie said rubbing her hands. At this Blake laughed.

Feeling the eyes of different people on her she quickly covered her eye again and stared hard at her plate as if it was the only thing she could see.

"Geez, someone isn't very nice." Melanie said turning back around to her food.

"Nah she just doesn't like people." Blake said smiling.

"How did you know she has two different colored eyes?"

"I saw them by accident."

"So then why did you tell me?"

"I wanted to see if she would deny it or not. She didn't." he said smirking looking at Laila again.

"You're a jerk" she said glaring at him.

"I know" he said smiling back at her. Looking more at his dorky face, she couldn't help but shake her head smiling at his dorky hair and going back to eating.

"Your both weird." Melanie said watching this whole exchange.

"Yeah I get it from my brother."

"How old is your brother?"

"He's just two years older."

"Is he in Slytherin as well?"

"No, he's in Ravenclaw," he said pointing to the table behind her. As they all turned to look at the table they could see from across from them they could see at the far end of the hall there was this floating, slightly transparent and pale man taking with his head nearly cut off from his body.

"Woah! Look that ghosts head almost came off!"

"Yeah that's nearly headless nick." Laila chimed turning around first.

"I see why people say _nearly_." Blake joked.

"That's disgusting." Melanie sneered.

"How did you know about him?" Blake asked Laila.

"I uhhh read about it…"

"Really? Where?"

"Umm A, Hogwarts History." Laila said putting her fork back down. The food on their plates slowly disappeared to leave them as clean as when they started eating. A few more minutes later all the dinner food changed to desserts right before their eyes.

"Laila you aren't going to eat some?" Melanie asked.

"How shameful it is to waste perfectly good food." said a illuminating head with black eyes and a curly powdered wig, popping up from the table.

Startled, Blake dropped his fork midway and held his mouth open in shock. Melanie slightly screamed getting to scare a couple of people around them.

"Hello Bloody Baron, didn't see you there!" Laila called out.

"Mmm." He replied distastefully as he floated down the rest of the table.

"Why is he called the Bloody Baron?" Black asked

"Well, just look at him." He replied. His dress robes were covered in silver bloodstains and he carried chains on his wrists and arms. As he floated down the table, scaring students while they ate, he spotted Malfoy and for some reason decided to sit in front of him while he ate. Laila couldn't help but snicker at Malfoy's uncomfortable face.

"Do you know him?" Melanie asked her.

"No. why would I?" Laila asked puzzled.

"Well then why would you laugh at him?"

"I wasn't laughing at him. I was laughing at how the Baron is causing him that face." She said annoyed pointing at his face.

"Don't ever point!" Melanie said slapping down her hand.

"Ouch!" Laila said rubbing her hand. "What is your problem?"

"You are! You are laughing at a Malfoy of all people!"

"Can you lower your voice! It's nothing." She replied curtly bowing her head as people turned to look at Melanie yelling some more.

"It is not nothing! A Malfoy can ruin your life you would be lucky if he looked at you."

At this Laila looked at her in utter disbelief.

"I don't think he ever would though. Your hair is enough to make anyone walk anyone especially here in Slytherin." Melanie said picking up her fork and going back to eat as if she said nothing wrong. Laila feeling hurt and angry calmly rose from the table and left the great hall.

"Wow that was rude." Blake said to Melanie.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh well I don't know. I have been home schooled most my life and I am an only child." She said looking down.

"Yeah but there is such a thing as common courtesy." Blake replied sarcastically. "Didn't your parents teach you manners?"

"Should I go get her?" Melanie asked once again glancing at the now empty seat next to her.

"I would think so but no its too late now. Might as well wait till when we head to the dormitories."

"I didn't mean to sound so rude I was just stating the obvious." She said looking down ashamed.

"That's just so wrong." He said shaking his head.

"It's not my fault!" she exclaimed.

"Alright calm down!" he said getting slightly annoyed now as the dessert once again magically cleared from their plates. "Desserts are about to end, and we don't need points off."

She huffed but stop talking as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes flashed to the Gryffindor table and a couple of snickers could be heard all around the hall.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interesting in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side if out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." A few laughed but it immediately died as they realized he was serious.

"And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" cried Dumbledore.

The Slytherin first years followed Lucian Bole, their first year perfect, out of the Great Hall back down the huge marble staircase to the Entrance Hall. As they faced the front doors the perfect led everyone to a door on the right.

"No one be alarmed, these stairs do lead down into the dungeon as well as our common room. Make sure you take the right door down, the door next to us lead to Professor Snape's room and he does not take kindly to trespassers." Bole said as they walked down the stairs. "He not really kind to anyone actually." he said slightly lowering his voice.

As they walked past three cells they stopped in front of bare stretch of stone wall and waited.

"Now the password is pretty simple but no one from the other rooms would dare follow us dow know which wall it is and almost impossible to forget since its so obvious." He said looking at two chubby boys in the front of the pack next to Malfoy. "Pureblood."

The first years stared in awe as the tiles in front of began moving backward in on themselves, one at a time to reveal a passage way. It wasn't very spacious as first but it immediate led to long, stone room with green lighting and elaborate carvings. It had rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round greenish lamps hung high above their heads.

"Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures," said Bole as he started walking backward, monologuing to the students as they admired the common room. "Our house colors are emerald green and silver as you can see," he said pointing over to a beautiful intricate fireplace, lit with dancing orange flames. From the wall above the fireplace was a stone snake frozen in the middle of hissing with its almost glowing jeweled eyes.

"Now the girl's dormitories are on the left side of the room while the boys are on the right." He said showering them two big stairways directly behind him. "I would think twice before trying to sneak into each other dorms, serious consequences." He said in his most intimidating voice and staring down each other of them.

"Whats that?" One kid said pointing toward the windows next to the fireplace as a dark mass passed by quickly. The first years gathered all around the windows as Bole started explaining, "Yeah the windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by — and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck."

While everyone was staring out the windows, no one noticed a boy slowly part from the group and walk back down the passageway and out of the dungeons.

"Alright, now off to bed everyone. Classes start early tomorrow." Bole said clapping his hands and ushering everyone from the windows.

As Laila left the bathroom, sure that everyone had gone into their common rooms already she wondered if she would be able to seek into her father's office for the night. She already disliked that girl and Blake put her on edge for some unknown reason. It was as if she could be friends with him and she hated it. Deciding she needed to stay far away from him as possible, she headed down the stairs to the common room, hoping to get there just as everyone was walking in. As she stared at Professor Snape's door, she wondered if he was even inside, if he would let her stay the night, not wanting to spend the night alone from him for the first time in her life. Knowing he would tell her to be brave and adding that it would be too suspicious she shook her head and she walked down further into the dungeon as she reached the bare wall he had told her about.

"Dammit." She swore shaking her head as she realized she forgot the damn password. _Oh well_. She thought turning back around and head back up the stairs to Snapes office merrily.

"Need any help there?" a smug voice in front of her said with his arms crossed. He was dark skinned with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes.

 _Shit._ She thought. "Umm no I uhhh…forgot something…in the Great hall." She as she tried to slyly move past him, pointing back the way they came.

"You sure? Cuz they already closed and locked those doors."

 _Fuck his right._ She said mentally slapping herself.

"Come on. We are all suppose to be in bed already." He said tucking his hands in robes and walking back to the wall.

Looking between him and back the way she came, she hung her head following him back reluctantly. Before she descended the last row of stairs, she shook her hair ensuring her eye was hidden from view.

"What's your name?" he asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Why does it matter?" she snapped, back walking past him.

"Hm. Fine whatever." He said catching up next to her. As they walked she noticed he had a slight swagger to his step and she couldn't help but inwardly shudder. How annoying it must be to be so young and have to keep such confidence up. As they reached the bare wall he stopped waiting for her to say the password but as she made no move to do so he said it and they both walked down the passage.

"Can I see it?" he asked stopping as the passage opened into the common room.

"See what?" she said annoyed trying to walk past him.

"The eye."

The eye? She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He said as he grabbed her arm turning her back around.

"Wha- Why?" she ask pushing his hand off her arm. "How did you even know about that?"

"I heard that girl freaking out next to you."

 _Ugh. Damn you Blake_ , she cursed in her head. _How many people know now?_

While she was worrying about how much colder she was going to have to be to keep people away from her the boy across from her couldn't help the smile on his face watching her face scrunch in inner turmoil. _You know…she could be cute_ he thought turning his head to the side. _If only she brushed her hair more._

"Ahem." He said snapping her attention back to him. "Well?" he asked again.

"As long as you don't bother me again." She said sternly.

"Alright deal." He said taking out his hand for her to shake. Looking at the hand and back up at him she just slowly lifted the hair from her face, so he could see her green eye. She really was starting to get annoyed with all the attention her eye was getting.

She was waiting for something, any normal reaction from him but the one she got annoyed her more than anything else. He didn't gasp or try to look more closely or wonder why she hid it. Instead he just stared at her with a look in his eye that made her want to crawl into bed and hide.

"Stop looking at me like that." She snapped covering her eye quickly once again.

"I'm sorry your just surprisingly beautiful." He said smiling at her. At that she scoffed walking quickly away from him.

"Goodnight!" he called as she walked into the girl dormitories.

"Idiot." She muttered under her breath as she closed the door behind her. "Lumos." She said raising her wand slightly to see which bed her luggage was placed in front of.

Too tired to even give an annoyed sigh at the fact that she was stuck in the middle between Melanie and some other snobby girl she quickly stripped down into her PJ's and climbed into bed.

"Who were you talking to Blaise?" the blonde headed boy called from his bed as he watched him clime into the bed next to his.

"Just a girl I plan on snogging the snot out of in the future." He said smugly from his bed.

"Your disgusting." Malfoy said throwing his book down on his lap.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Blaise said turning out the light.

 **Sorry for the really long chapter I didn't feel right ended it till they were in bed. Plus I am terrible at adding details so I am trying to work on that.**

 **Again, open to suggestions and hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
